This program is concerned with the development of new bioanalytical systems based on mass spectrometry and new analytical biochemical methodology for biological and medical research work. Several related investigations are in progress. Negative ion mass spectrometry is being studied both for use in structural studies, through exact mass measurements with a high resolution mass spectrometer, and for use in quantitative analysis with a quadrupole mass spectrometer. The problem of obtaining mass spectra for nonvolatile or thermally unstable compounds is under study, employing plasma desorption ionization conditions. Computer science studies are continuing with work on source design and ion lens design. An investigation of atmospheric pressure ionization mass spectrometry is also continuing. A new type of bioanalytical system, based on mass spectrometry, is being developed.